Sacchin
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Kata ibuku, memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil itu diperbolehkan kalau kita merasa dekat dan berterima kasih padanya." / merely a headcanon /


**.**

* * *

**Sacchin**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Murasakibara Atsushi/Momoi Satsuki, K, Friendship

© kazuka, december 7th, 2013

**.**

"_Kata ibuku, memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil itu diperbolehkan kalau kita merasa dekat dan berterima kasih padanya."_

**.**

**.**

"Satsuki."

"Hm?" Satsuki menjawab sekadarnya. Pulpennya bergoyang-goyang, kertas kumal sedang berada di tangannya, dicoret-coretnya. Isinya penuh rumus. "Apa? Tunggu. Belum selesai kukoreksi. Tapi ini pun salahnya sudah setengah, makanya, Dai-_chan_ jangan kebanyakan tidur!"

"Bukan soal itu," Daiki menyanggah. Salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela menopang dagunya, matanya menatap dengan sorot malas dan kelopak mata yang terbuka rendah—seperti biasa—pada Satsuki. "Mungkin, di muka bumi ini, cuma aku, yang bukan keluargamu yang memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

Tidak sempat Satsuki saksikan bahwa ada seringai tipis yang terbit sesaat.

Satsuki menggumpal kertas yang tadi isinya dia periksa, kemudian melemparkannya pada Daiki. Daiki menangkapnya dengan cekatan. Jarak jendela kamar mereka yang dekat, plus kemampuan Daiki yang memang di atas rata-rata untuk urusan ini, dia dapat menangkapnya tanpa masalah. "Masih banyak salah. Jangan tidur dulu sebelum selesai menyalinnya. Aku tidak mau menunggumu besok pagi cuma karena menyalin tugas yang belum selesai."

"Haaah?"

"Cepat. Aku mau tidur dulu," Satsuki terjun dari bingkai jendela, bersiap menutupnya.

"Oi, oi, tidak adil! Lagipula, kau belum menanggapiku soal yang tadi, Satsuki! Oi, Satsuki!"

Satsuki menjulurkan lidahnya, "Apa kau yakin, Dai-_chan_?"

Dan jendela pun tertutup. Masih bisa Satsuki dengar Daiki merutuknya dari jendela seberang kamar tidurnya. Dia hanya tertawa.

_Apa kau yakin, Dai-_chan_?_

Sebelum tidur, Satsuki sempat teringat suatu kejadian, waktu dia masih SD, sewaktu Daiki tertidur di atap sekolah dan Satsuki merajuk lalu meninggalkannya.

Ada anak laki-laki berjongkok di ujung taman kecil tempat dia dan Daiki biasa bermain basket. Rambutnya ungu, poin utama yang membuat Satsuki tertarik dan mendekat. Dia unik, simpul Satsuki, sama seperti dia dan Daiki yang punya warna rambut alami tak biasa dan kerap jadi bahan pembicaraan.

(Mereka adalah keajaiban, itulah alasannya.)

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"... Lapar ..."

"Ayo sini, kutemani pulang, biar kau bisa makan di rumah."

"Orang tuaku pergi. Kakak-kakakku sekolah. Aku tidak membawa kunci," mata anak itu mengantuk, nada bicaranya malas, wajahnya seperti tak menyimpan minat, tapi Satsuki iba melihatnya karena kedengarannya dia jujur.

"Kutemani ke toko, yuk, beli makanan."

"Uangku habis ..."

Satsuki terdiam. Uangnya sendiri juga habis, nanti mau membayar pakai apa? Sayangnya ini bukan zaman barter lagi, padahal Satsuki yakin bahwa sekotak pensil warna baru yang dibelikan ibunya masih bisa ditukar dengan beberapa bungkus pai cokelat ukuran mini.

_Kruyuk_ ...

Kalau orang ini bukan orang asing dan tidak terlihat kasihan, mungkin Satsuki akan tertawa. Bunyi perutnya terdengar miris sekali.

Aha!

Baru Satsuki ingat kalau dia masih menyimpan kotak makan bekas bento-nya beserta dengan beberapa potong _strawberry shortcake_ di dalamnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan kue yang dibagi-bagikan dalam rangka ulang tahun kawan sekelasnya itu?

"Aku baru ingat, aku masih punya kue ini," lekas-lekas Satsuki membuka tasnya dan membuka kotak makan itu. "Ini, ini, ayo silahkan dimakan!"

"Oh ..."

Kotak itu segera berpindah tangan. Anak laki-laki itu melahap kue pemberian Satsuki dengan cepat, tanpa menawarkan sepotong pun. Melihat dan tersenyum pada Satsuki pun tidak. Dia terus melahapnya tanpa ampun. Sampai kue itu tertinggal sepotong kecil, barulah dia mengedipkan mata dengan cepat—seperti tersadar—lalu mengangkat kepala, menatap Satsuki yang juga berjongkok di depannya, "Mau?"

"Tidak," geleng Satsuki. Sebenarnya dia sudah kenyang di sekolah tadi, namun karena tidak enak menolak pemberian yang punya acara, yang juga teman akrabnya, dia mengambil saja kue itu. "Aku sudah memakannya di sekolah tadi."

Tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun, kue itu tidak selamat dari lahapan si anak lapar berambut ungu itu.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," jawabnya, sambil menjilati sisa krim yang lengket di telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki," gadis mungil itu berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan dirinya dengan nada ceria.

"Terima kasih makanannya, Sacchin," masih ada nada seperti orang mengantuk saat ucapan itu disampaikan. Kotak makan berada di tangan pemiliknya kembali.

"Eh, 'Sacchin'?"

"Tadi kau bilang namamu Satsuki. Momoi Satsuki."

"Ya tapi—"

"Kata ibuku, tidak apa-apa memanggil nama kecil seseorang kalau kita merasa dekat dan berterima kasih padanya."

Momoi Satsuki, si gadis enam belas tahun itu pun tersenyum geli.

Sebelum kantuk menyergapnya lebih jauh lagi ke jurang mimpi, lamat-lamat terdengar nada tanda pesan masuk di ponselnya yang ada di bawah tumpukan buku di meja.

_"Sacchin, aku sedang membuat kue baru. Aku akan ke Tokyo besok, akan kubagi kuenya."_

Satsuki tersenyum ceria. Manisnya kue Mukkun sudah terbayang.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: purely headcanon yang menari-nari di kepalaku soal kenapa mukkun manggil momoi "sacchin", "sa", dari nama kecilnya padahal temen2 satu timnya dia panggil dengan nama marga doang. ampuni saya dan feels momoi-centric daku huhuhu but thanks for reading o/


End file.
